Vampiros
by Lenayuri
Summary: Mientras John disfruta una de sus películas favoritas, Sherlock se acerca a él y le cuestiona ciertas cosas sobre las criaturas que aparecen en dicha película... ¿el resultado? John Watson dejando de lado su frase 'no soy gay'. Johnlock


**DISCLAIMER: **Nada del mundo de Sherlock me pertenece -es de John. Sólo la idea es mía. No gano nada haciendo esto.

* * *

**=ACLARACIÓN=**

El día de ayer -8 de Noviembre-, uno de mis novelistas favoritos cumpliría 165 años –gracias Oh-Todo-Poderoso-Google por recordármelo-. No digo quién, porque está prohibido en ffnet, pero no usaré su obra –hace referencia al nombre de Alucard, de Hellsing-, sólo la mención de… así que espero que no me baneen.

¡PORQUE ÉSTE SÍ ES UN VAMPIRO!

Y los de Interview también *babas*

No, Sherlock no es una criatura vampírica... creo.

* * *

**Vampiros**

Por: **Lenayuri**

**No beteado**

-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-

Era una noche aburrida en el 221B de Baker Street, al menos lo era para el Detective, quien daba vueltas cual león enjaulado por todo el departamento; tú, en cambio, estabas sentado frente al televisor, esperando que diera la media noche para poder ver una de tus películas favoritas: Drácula.

Claro, era vieja, con malos efectos y el libro era mucho mejor, pero había sido una de tus primeras incursiones a ese tipo de lectura y de criaturas:_ los vampiros_.

Dieron las doce y comenzó la presentación del largometraje. Sherlock estaba _curiosamente_ callado, pero tan ensimismado estabas viendo y recordando tus años de adolescente que no te diste cuenta de que una vez más, el detective estaba a tu lado –o al menos su cabeza-, recargado en el respaldo del sofá.

La película avanzaba y Sherlock no decía nada. De repente, sentiste algo en tu mejilla y soltaste un pequeño grito nada masculino del susto. Era uno de los rizos de Sherlock el que rozaba tu mejilla. Sherlock se había inclinado más y estaba en una posición sumamente incómoda.

-Sherlock, ¿por qué no te pones más cómodo en el sofá?

-Es aburrido, John.

-Sherlock, hazme caso por una vez en tu maldita vida, ven y siéntate. ¿Quieres ver la película conmigo? ¡Entonces siéntate como la gente normal!

Pero olvidaste que Sherlock era todo menos normal –era algo así como _extraordinario_- así que obviamente no se sentó a tu lado, se sentó _encima_ de ti, en _tus_ piernas. Suspiraste y lo dejaste hacer lo que quisiera. Estaba en la hora en la que necesitaba dormir pero no lo hacía por mero orgullo, ego, estupidez suya, así que su cerebro no estaba al cien por ciento. Era como un gatito que requería mimos. Y como el único que estaba en el departamento eras tú, pues… ¡pero no eras gay! Es que… era… pues, Sherlock.

Así que ignoraste –o trataste de hacerlo- al detective, quien estaba sentado en tus piernas, mirando el televisor, con sus brazos alrededor de tu cuello, su respiración en su cuello, sus rizos haciéndote cosquillas… ah… la película estaba quedando en segundo plano.

Pero claro, aquello no iba a durar para siempre.

-Aburrido.

-Te estabas tardando.

-¿Qué dices?

-Me refiero a que has estado demasiado callado en esta hora, te estabas tardando en decir algún comentario sobre lo aburrido que era.- él no respondió, sólo hizo un gracioso mohín y desvió la mirada.- Sherlock, no te enojes, es sólo una película.

-Pero es que es aburrida y absurda, ¿cómo puede dejarse engatusar por unas vampiresas tan fácilmente? ¿Qué no ve que es una trampa? Y el vampiro ¿por qué tiene una peluca tan anticuada como cabello?

-No es una… su cabello es… Sherlock, por Dios, se supone que esa es la trama, un no-muerto que bebe la sangre de sus víctimas, Jonathan es su rehén pero logrará escapar… ¿Sh-Sherlock? ¿Por qué me miras así?

Y es que el detective te miraba fijamente mientras contabas parte de la trama, era su mirada que ponía –sin darse cuenta- cuando algo _interesante_ se le presentaba.

-¿Sherlock?

-Cuéntame más sobre esos llamados _vampiros_, John. Suenan interesantes.- sus manos estaban juntas debajo de su barbilla, seguía mirándote fijamente.

-P-pues- odiabas tartamudear, pero no podías evitarlo al tener a tu amigo así… aunque sigues insistiendo en que no eras gay, simplemente, no sabías lo que pasaba. Sherlock siempre estaba cerca de ti y tal vez el constante contacto te hace reaccionar a su cuerpo, a su piel… -los vampiros son conocidos por _seducir_ a sus víctimas antes de beber su sangre, algunos simplemente los asesinan al beberla toda y otros los convierten en seres iguales a ellos, para que los acompañen por la eternidad.

-Mmm… ya veo- su intensa mirada taladraba la tuya, era como si quisiera leer tu mente, y _por Dios_, esperabas que no pudiera hacerlo, porque la cercanía con él estaba haciendo una fiesta con tus hormonas. Es que el olor del detective después de bañarse era… delicioso. _¡No!_ Gritó tu mente, pero tu cuerpo no reaccionaba, no _quería_ reaccionar. Te gustaba estar así, en una posición tan íntima, tan _suya_. –Pero según esto, los vampiros no son inmortales.

-N-no, aunque las versiones varían entre autores.- Sherlock no dijo nada nuevamente; se levantó y caminó rodeando el sofá, tú seguiste todos sus movimientos, deleitándote por ese andar elegante que caracterizaba al detective. Su contoneo natural hacia que quisieras mandar todo lo que proclamabas a la basura. ¿Quién podría, si quiera, pensar en evitar a _alguien_ así? Era absurdo, lo tenías ahí, para ti… ¡y no lo aprovechabas! Ah, claro… el detective estaba casado con su trabajo, probablemente sea por eso que tú mismo te frenas cada que lo ves salir del baño con sólo una toalla a la cintura, o cuando se acerca por detrás a leer lo que escribes en tu blog, o mil y un situaciones más que bien puedes tomarlas como oportunidades _únicas_ y no las tomas.

El detective se detuvo de pronto, señal de que una idea interesante ha sido encontrada. Se giró hacia ti, sonrió de lado y caminó lo más rápido –sin llegar a correr- hasta tu lado.

-John, dices que ellos _seducen_ a sus víctimas. ¿Cómo lo hacen?

-No lo sé, Sherlock… pueden darles visiones de lo que quieren, placeres inimaginables, cosas de ese tipo… ¡oye, qué es lo que estás haciendo!- y es que el detective se había sentado encima de ti, y la diferencia de alturas requería que lo miraras hacia arriba. No ibas a decirlo en voz alta –o tal vez sí- pero el detective se veía _hermoso_ en esa sencilla pose. -¿Qué haces, Sherlock? Si esto es uno de tus experimentos…

-Calla, John. Sólo quiero verificar algo.

Ibas a decir algo más pero el detective colocó su dedo índice en tus labios. Sus dedos estaban un poco fríos –y tu mente imaginó mil formas de calentarlos- y cuando pensaste que no iba a hacer nada más, cerró tus parpados. Estabas ciego y mudo por culpa del moreno. Pero esperaste. Estabas excitado -¡pero no eras gay!-, el misterio y la sensualidad que _nunca_, _jamás_ mostraba el detective estaba… _Dios_… ¡Sherlock estaba besando tu cuello! Dejaste de pensar y comenzaste a disfrutar.

El detective te daba besos aquí y allá, mordía ligeramente tu lóbulo y pasaba a tu manzana de Adán; sentiste que desabotonaba la camisa de tu pijama y no te importó, querías ver hasta dónde sería capaz de llegar el detective antes de decir que era un experimento. Disfrutarías el momento aunque éste fuese efímero.

Sherlock llegó a tu pecho y se detuvo, ibas a abrir los ojos cuando sentiste su húmeda lengua pasearse libre por tu piel. Tus vellos se erizaron y _algo_ en tus pantalones comenzó a cobrar vida. El problema era que el detective seguramente se daría cuenta y se burlaría. Eso debía parar, sea lo que sea, no ibas a humillarte así.

Abriste los ojos y Sherlock te miraba, pasmado. Su mirada paseaba de tu rostro, a tu pecho desnudo hasta tu ingle. Sonrió de lado y se acercó a tu oído.

-Dime, John… si yo fuese un vampiro ¿dejarías que te convirtiera en mi _compañero eterno_?- su voz de barítono sumada a la excitación y lujuria mandaron una descarga a tu miembro.

-Ya conoces la respuesta, Sherlock.- sonreíste, porque no eras gay, sólo eras de Sherlock, para siempre.

Y aunque el detective no fuese un vampiro y por obvias razones no te convirtiera en su compañero, esa noche no utilizaron la cama para dormir, exactamente. Tener al detective en tus brazos era más que suficiente para ti –claro que hacerlo gemir hasta el cansancio era un bono extra.

* * *

_Fin_

* * *

**Notas**

fafasgas *rueda feliz*

Esto lo iba a subir ayer, no me dio tiempo así que... ¡lo siento! (?)

Sé que me quieren matar por cortarle la mejor parte... pero-pero-pero-pero si me matan, no podré subir los dos lemons... sip, éste y el MorMor... suficientes chocolates he recibido como para negarme a hacerlos xD

¿Y, qué tal? Amo a los vampiros, en serio. Pero los sádicos y hermosos, no los que brillan -lo siento, cuestión de gustos, yo respeto sus gustos, háganlo con los míos-.

Hehehe Sherlock pillín... si nada más le gusta tentar a John con sus andares sexys... yo quiero verlo en toalla T_T

**¿Review?**


End file.
